


[Podfic] Enter and Sign In, Please

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Series: Performance In a Leading Role [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Cameos, Hollywood, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Talk Shows, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John appears on the Valentine's Day episode of "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" while Sherlock is overseas on a press junket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Enter and Sign In, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enter and Sign In, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161758) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> Happy Valentine's Day! And here is our present to you all, with much love and grateful for thanks for all the comments and kudos and general cheering that we have had along the way. We hope you like it.
> 
> Next Sunday we will be posting the podfic of 'In Memoriam', the short fic posted by mad_lori on Tumblr that dealt with the death of Alan Rickman. After that, we are looking forward to recording 'Lifetime Achievement' for you, although that won't happen until the summer. In the meantime, consulting_smartass is crazy busy with her studies in RL and aranel_parmadil is churning out 221 Bravo Baker and Sketchy just as fast as she can manage. There's steam coming off the keyboard as we speak...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author's note: Timeline - the date of this broadcast places it about a week before the Oscar ceremony that appears in the Epilogue of "Performance in a Leading Role." John and Sherlock's wedding was the previous May so they've been married about nine months by now.

Enter and Sign In, Please - listen or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hg5me74l3za2eg2/Enter_and_Sign_In%2C_Please.mp3) (MediaFire) or [here](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/enter-and-sign-in-please-by-mad_lori) (SoundCloud).

Pre/Post Music - [Gustavo Santaolalla & BajofondoTangoClub live in Kazimierz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3FLETalaMI)


End file.
